Shadowhunters high school story
by Violetta stark
Summary: What if alec jace clary and izzy have to go to a mundane school What will happenend when they meet someone specail and then there is that feeling alec gets when aroud their new friend Who is she Paring alec x oc M just incase
1. Chapter1

Hi i'm Violetta and this story is About how i became popular.

Normally a girl would do anything to become popular not me.

I had good grades one friend named Jack.

Who is a boy by the way,but i don't mind he is a good friend.

Others were thinking you can't be friends with a boy if you are a girl.

But there is something about me no one knows i have two secrets .

That changed when i met four new people.

Oké let's start at the beginning.

Alec,Jace,Izzy and Clary are training.

When Izzy's and Alec's mom comes in.

The four of you have been picked to go to a mundane high school.

What are you serious ! Jace jelled.

Yes it's no joke you are all going to a mundane high school even you Clary.

When do we start ? Clary asked.

You will start tomorrow morning.

What tomorrow we need school items. Clary said fast.

That is all taken care of at school.

Alright where is it ? Izzy asked.

It's in New York. Her mom answered.

But we don't want to go. Jace said

Yeah ! They all said in agreement.

Only Alec stayed silent.

What do you think Alec ? There mother asked.

I think we should do it,we know nothing about mundanes

The next morning right before school.

Hè Vio i heard there are new students coming this year.

And what does that have to do with me or you nothing.

Yeah but would it not be nice to make some new friends.

Maybe.

I bet you can't make new friends by the end of the week.

And i bet you can't make it through this week without me.

Oké that is a deal Jack said.

So what should i do if i lose ? i asked.

You will make my Home work for a week.

Fine. i said.

What should i do if i lose ? Jack asked.

I had to think about that.

He saw me think and sad,o come on there must be something.

Then it came to me.

You will ask out Emily Stone.

O,no ! please no !

Emily Stone is the exact opposite of me,according to Jack.

One thing is for sure i hate her and that is not because she is popular not at all.

It's because she is mean to everyone who is not her popular group of friends.

We had reached the frond of the school.

When a car pulls up and four people get out.

Let's just walk inside the school i thought.

Then i saw who had stepped out of the car.

Two girls,one with red hair and green eyes and the other with black hair and brown eyes.

There were also two boy's with them one with blond hair and gold eyes and one with blue eyes and black hair.

After 5 minutes of looking i snapped out of it and walk in the school.

Hey did you see that girl ? Alec asked

What girl ? Izzy asked amazed by the size of the school.

That girl that just walked in the school. Alec muttered

What is wrong with that she is probable a student here.

Clary said looking at the school with an open moth.

I bet she didn't even look at us. Jace said joking.

But she did look at us nervous even. Alec said amazed by the way the girl acted.

That is a little wired. Jace said.

Your classes violetta think about your classes.

I Said to myself you don't want any distraction.

Why was that dark haired boy a distraction to me boy's never where.

Stop it right now you got to concentrate on your school math.

O,no i have math in 5 minutes i'm late.

I run and i run into the black haired boy and drop my notebook.

O,sorry he said his voice silent but caring are you alright.

Yeah, we both get down to get my stuff and bump heads.

Sorry i grab my notebook and go to my seet.

It are moments like these that i regret the deals i always made with Jack.

But this time i would not lose .


	2. Chapter2

After class.

Hé what do we have next PE.

O, just what i Needed more chances for me to make a Joke of myself.

At PE .

Oké class today we are doing gymnastics Violetta could you show us how to do it.

Sure

Hé i think she is going to fail i'm almost sure of it Emily said.

I start and do it without falling.

Perfect really good miss Stark.

Omg did you see that.

Yeah we did .

Isn't it wired ? First so nervous now not at all.

At lunch.

Hé Jack.

Haha you lose.

O,no !

It's fine but you will still make my home work for a week.

There she is go talk to her.

I shouldn't do it.

Nervous are we Alec. Clary said.

It's that boy she is with.

The are nothing but friends,you can see it by the way she acts with him.

I'm up there, i claim to the ceiling.

Hé where did she go.

Let's ask him. Izzy said.

Where did your friend go.

What do you mean she up there.

He points up at the ceiling.

And there she is sitting reading a school book.

Can you come down Vio there are people who want to talk to you.

I came down and there he was the blacked haired boy and his friends.

Hi how are you. he asked.

I'm fine,why are you asking me.

Because I …..

You don't have to be worried.

Violetta manners ! .

Sorry i don't know what came over me.

It's fine really i get it.

Come on let's sit down.

I'm Alec and this are Izzy Jace and Clary the black haired boy said

Just when i wanted to sit down someone called

I looked it was my father

I ignored my phone i didn't want to talk to my father

Who was that Jack asked

My father. i answered

We had a disagreement this morning.

Be careful here comes Emily,and she hates it when she is not the topic in everyone's conversation.

And what does it matter. i said.

O,no here she comes

So are you talking about me

No why would we.

I had expected that form the new students but from you

O,i'm sorry but at the moment i'm not interested in any of your stories so leave.

Nope not until you listen to my story Violetta

Here we go.

What is going on.

Hold on to your chairs everyone!!!

You think i even care about what you are doing.

You should care.

Why should i care because you are popular.

Yes indeed .

No,i was so angry i could throw a table at her.

I looked at her and i fled something inside me explode.

And before i knew it.

The kitchen bursted out in flames

But that wasn't because of me. right have control over my powers

Did i lose control

Comeon we have to get out of here Violetta

It was jack someone tried to put out the fire but that didn't work

I looked away from emily and looked at the hand that was pulling me back

**A/N please leave your toughts in the coments and review**

**Violetta Stark**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**It wasn't jack it was alec, i looked into his eyes.**

**And the fire went out, i turned around and pulled my hand back and ran away**

**What is wrong with her **

**It's nothing**

**She does that alot doesn't she **

**Yeah how did you know **

**The way she didn't talk back to me but ran away **

**Yes her father doesn't allow her to feel something **

**I think it's extreem **

**But it's something about her mom that makes her follow his rules **

**I will go talk to her clary said **

**No just leave her for now jack said a little in panic**

**Why should we jace said in anger **

**Because she needs to sort it out herself jack said calm**

**What if she can't izzy asked **

**She has to we have gymnastic class after lunch jack said**

**And how long does she have to do so alec asked**

**15 minutes I said **

**Violetta Clary Alec Izzy and Jace said in surprise **

**O,come on it's not like i never got confronted by people about wanting to be the topic of my conversation **

**I would like to be a topic of conversation or at least on her mind **

**And i wanted to thank you alec but i can't i think**

**Hey earth to alec **

**Hello vio come down from that planet of yours**

**I gigel he has no idea **

**What you gigelling about **

**It's nothing jack i said **

**But **

**what is it **

**we need to go to extra gymnastic class **

**At extra gymnastic class**

**Oké people we have new people in are class **

**You are going to be paired with someone **

**Jack and Izzy**

**Clary and Madeline **

**Jace and Mira **

**Alec and Violetta **

**Everyone new has a partner now just start stretching**

**Success jack said looking at alec **

**Huh **

**Come on violetta said and she pulls him away **

**Oké **

**Violetta starts straching**

**Alec looks away for a minute **

**And when he looks back violetta is holding her whole weight on her upper arms**

**He easily falls into a split**

**Violetta falls back into a split two **

**And they start talking while strachting **

**They don't even notice the others staring at them **

**Then violetta stands up and starts tumbelling **

**After a view tricks the teacher says class is over**

**violetta one question are you sure you don't want to join the gymnastic team**

**yes sir i'm sure **

**I still can't believe you turned down the offer the coach gave you**

**It just isn't me Jack **

**Just isn't you you were amazing Jace said stunned by how she could say that**

**Hé you want to drink something just us girls Izzy says to change the subject**

**Yeah that would be fun **

**Oké come on Clary **

**You two can go i'm going to find my room and rest**

**Your choice let's go**

**The others go to their rooms**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**With Alec and Jack 2 hours later**

**Alec had hoped Violetta and Izzy would have been back by now **

**Who you thinking about**

**Izzy i had hoped she would be back by now **

**As he said that violetta and Izzy come in **

**When i see izzy's shocked face that i was waiting **

**Violetta says go talk to him **

**You sure **

**Yeah i'm just going to talk to Jack **

**As Jack and violetta walk away i feel a wave off jealousy come over me **

**Alec if you like her why don't you ask her out **

**What if she doesn't feel the same way **

**You can only find out by asking her out do it before someone else does**

**As i want to respond we get interrupted by Jace and Clary **

**What you guys talking about**

**Nothing **

**With Violetta and Jack **

**Do you like Alec i ask**

**No what gave you that idea **

**I saw you looking at him when you came back**

**If you like him ask him out **

**What if he doesn't like me **

**Then you have to find out wouldn't you **

**Come on violetta try something for ones**

**I will think about it but now i'm tired see you tomorrow **

**The next day **

**Hey violetta i wanted to ask if you wanted to **

**I had thought about what i cloud ask her but the moment she looked at me i froze **

**Yes Alec what is it **

**Uhh I I do you want to go to the city with me i mean you don't have to but**

**I would love to do that **

**See you tomorrow then **

**See you tomorrow 3:00 pm**

**Sure **

**The next day 3:00 pm after school with me and alec**

**So let's go **

**Yeah i know a great hole in the wall coffee place not far from here **

**sounds great alec says **

**As we a little later walk into the café we are greeted by the shop owner Luke **

**Hey Vio how are you **

**Fine and i want the usual please what do you want i ask alec **

**Coffee black **

**We walk to a table at the window and sit down**

**( Alec pov ) **

**Why were we in a shop owned by a werewolf **

**I looked at him as he brought our drinks **

**Her drink was a hot chocolate with whipped cream**

**The werewolf looked at me scared **

**Good he is alone**

**As he left violetta started talking**

**So izzy told me you have a younger brother **

**Yeah max he is really sweet **

**So how is it being the oldest sometimes it's hard **

**But i love them with all my heart she smiles **

**I'm the youngest at home **

**Really **

**Yeah **

**Just as i want to ask how many brothers she has **

**12 werewolves and 10 warlock's walk in i sit up right in my chair tense **

**I think please don't notice me please **

**Then i hear her voice i think it's time to go alec **

**No why would we go i said **

**Alexander her voice sounded determined we are leaving **

**As she stood everyone looked at her **

**She walked off to pay **

**( Violetta's pov )**

**As i go over to pay i feel everyone watching me **

**See you i say to luke as i walk out after alec **

**We walk past a alley and i hear growling **

**And before i know it everything is black**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**(Magnus pov)**

**Me the seelie queen and the leader of the vampires are waiting for our people who were going to get the leader of the shadowhunter group at the high school not far from here **

**They come in with a boy and a girl **

**That boy is alexander lightwood but who is the girl the seelie queen asked**

**We don't know she was with him **

**I will take her i said taking her to my room she was innocent mundane **

**She had a bag over her head so i could not see her face i took it of **

**and i stared at the face of a young girl no older than 16 **

**I lay her down on my bed 5 minutes later she wakes up and looks at me with stunning green eyes **

**Dad is gone lock me up she says with a sigh **

**I chuckle **

**I was not happy with doing this but the others had said it was a good plan **

**She got up and asked where is alexander not waiting for a answer she gets up **

**I walk out after her and we both see the seelie queen's knight pull out a sword **

**Then in a blink violetta was holding his sword hand **

**She disarmed him you little girl are making a mistake **

**Well if only i cared right **

**Violetta she tenses up as alexander calls her **

**She looks at him let's go he says **

**Then i think of something now alexander is going to have to explain**

**( Alec pov )**

**We walk out **

**How i'm i going to tell her that there are demons and shadowhunters and all kinds of mixes like warlock's seelie's vampires and werewolves**

**Violetta i can explain what was going on back there **

**She looks over at me and i start explain what happened**

**So those people are warlock's seelie's werewolves vampires and they took us because i'm a shadowhunter **

**I expected her to freak out but she just nodded **

**I stopped walking and grabbed her arm so she was facing me **

**Why are you not freaked out **

**I know you are a shadowhunter alexander **

**I know this because i'm fairy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**You mean from those fairytales **

**Yes you can't tell anyone not even your brother and sister it has to stay a secret **

**So please **

**Of course but that is why that fire stated the other day **

**Yes and it stopped because i calmed down **

**( Violetta's pov )**

**While he is taking in what i told him i was thinking **

**You are the only one that can calm me down like that besides my father but I couldn't tell him that**

**We arrive back at school well i will see you later **

**I walk inside and go to my room as i close the door behind me i let out a sigh just my luck **

**The first boy i ever liked is a shadowhunter and i had told him one of my secrets when i could have played the dumm human who was shocked by all this **

**But when i looked in his eyes i couldn't lie his blue eyes that looked right into my sole **

**Violetta stop it he does not like you like that now that he knows what you are**

**I decide to take a shower I turn on the shower but instead of water ice came out of the shower head I turn off the shower I hate that I can't shower when I'm stressed so I decide to go to the library had to do something to get my head away from what happened **

**( alec's pov )**

**After i said goodbye to violetta **

**I Went to find my sister and Jace i found them i the school living room with Clary **

**And how did it go my sister asked as soon as i sat down **

**Horrible we got kidnaped by downworlders did she see any of them**

**No she was knocked out all the time I lye**

**I still remember the pleading look she gave me begging me not to tell anyone**

**Then at that moment jack comes in and asks me what did you do **

**What do you mean **

**Violetta you broke her she is now in the library reading and she doesn't even want to talk to me she always talks to me no matter what happens **

**Maybe she just wants to be alone **

**But she did not even say that she just stared in front of her as I talked **

**That is wierd **

**What do you want Alec to do Izzy asked **

**I want your brother to stay away from my best friend **

**Jack stop it i can tell him that myself i don't need you to do that violetta said her voice broken **

**You want me to stay away i asked **

**Yes she said but when i looked into her eyes it wasn't**

**Was she saying this because of what happened **

**One week later home studies **

**(Violetta's pov) **

**Alec had done what i asked **

**Thought that taking distance would help me forget him but it didn't **

**Why did i ask him to do it **

**The teacher brought me out of my thoughts by ticking on my desk miss Stark **

**Please pay attention **

**He walked back to the board and started to talk about an assignment we have to do **

**He was making pairs of two and the last pair is Alexander and Violetta **

**We had to spent a week at his house or mine and write a report about it **

**Great **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**After class**

**So how are we gonna do this i ask alec **

**We can't do this at your house he said so we will do it at mine **

**Fine with me what i really wanted to say is that he didn't have to but i thought better of it **

**The end of the day **

**( Alec pov )**

**Violetta Clary Jace Izzy and I got into the car that always brought us **

**Violetta seemed sad i had no idea why though **

**Then she whispered to me i'm sorry alec i shouldn't have asked you to leave me alone **

**You had to process what had happened i don't blame you i whispered back **

**She smiled sadly **

**What are you guys talking about my sister asks **

**The project we both lied **

**Oké my sister said not believing us but going with our lye**

**We arrive at the institute **

**I saw Izzy Clary and Jace look at her nervously and now i got scared too because i didn't know if fairy's can see through glamours **

**She just breathe it beautiful **

**Relief went through me the others just looked shocked **

**We walked up the stairs she grabs my hand and giggles into my ear she says **

**Normally there isn't any magic in the city but here there is if you really concentrate you can feel it around you **

**I concentrate and feel the magic around me i couldn't have imagine how it felt for her but when i looked into her eyes i saw her smile was reaching her eyes it seemed to make her happy **

**When we got inside there stood our mom her arms crossed **

**Before anyone could say anything violetta stepped forward and held up her hand **

**Nice to meet you mrs. lightwood i'm Violetta stark and i'm gonna be staying here for a week for a school report so don't be mad at them **

**My mom was speechless we all where **

**But of course why don't you take her out tonight **

**Mom izzy started **

**That would be wonderful **

**Let's go change Violetta pulled Izzy away before she could protest **

**As we are about to leave Izzy and Violetta come out **

**Izzy in a red dress just stopping above her knees **

**Come on Vio you look fine **

**Violetta comes out in black jeans a dark purple tank top with a leather jacket and black heels **

**We go to pandemonium Izzy Clary and Jace go to talk to magnus **

**Because we had another reason to go here but they think we can't tell violetta **

**so i was left to watch the surrounding and look after violetta **

**then i saw the circle member **

**somewhere in the club he was talking to someone **

**i wanted to check it out **

**then i heard violetta's voice behind me **

**go check it out i will keep an eye on them **

**i trusted her after all she had saved me from that seelie knight **

**i went to check it out **

**i was busy listening to what the men were talking about**

**when i heard a arrow hit it mark **

**i looked over and saw myself come down from where i had been left by them **

**go with magnus i will handle everything here **

**what happened to violetta **

**she is at the toilet **

**go with him **

**they seemed to buy it and went with magnus to his apartment **

**i went over to the body **

**nice hit **

**thanks **

**so you can shapeshift **

**yeah **

**but why choose me **

**they trust you and they would question it if i just shot him **

**you are right what you did was the best **

**so what are we gonna do with him i mean we can't call the clave on this **

**i think i have a solution for our problem violetta says **

**she snaps her fingers and the body disappears **

**where did you sent him to the shadowhunter morc don't worry they will think that it has always been there and valentine is gonna think that he was killed on a reasoned attack on the down world **

**oké now that is done we have a school project to deal with i said **


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

( Violetta' s pov )

As Alec starts about out school project I'm not sure if we should do that now.

So I say are you sure we don' t have to check on Izzy Jace and Clary ?

No they will be fine for a view hours, if only we had a calm place to study alec says.

And I get a idea follow me i say as we walk out of pandemonium.

I have a house in the city center.

Really ?

Yes.

Why don't we stay there ?

You will see.

We arrive at my house which is as big as a mansion.

You live in a mansion ?

Yep on my own now you see why I didn't want to do it here.

Well besides that it's weird for a 16 year old, I'm working when I'm home.

Why are you working ?

I'm the princess of the world.

So you lead the world ?

Yes with a board of advisers for when i can't deal with earth's problems.

I get it now it's lonely.

Yeah but let's start with the project.

Sure. 

( Alec's pov )

6:00 pm

We have been here for two hours and it's nice to not be the big brother and just be Alec.

Then i get called by Jace

I pick up.

Hé alec you oké we didn't hear anything from you ?

Yeah i'm fine i'm just done with that body.

O,sorry for leaving you with the paperwork.

It's fine i like the silence of the work.

Well magnus invited us and the mundane to dinner at his place. You still at the club ?

Yeah.

Good then it's only ten minutes.

I look over at violetta a little worried.

We will see you in 10 minutes.

Oké see you then.

Magnus apartment is 20 minutes away from the house Violetta said.

We will be able to get there in 10 but then we would have to run.

So let's go I say.

We run out into the street and I notice that it had started to rain.

We arrive at Magnus's apartment clothes clinging to our bodies.

What happened to you ? izzy asks.

The rain duh.

Don't duh me Alexander.

Can we get inside first ? Violetta asks.

Come in my sister sighed.

What happened to you ? Magnus asked.

That is what i would like to know too ?

Nothing happened we walked through the rain.

Everyone raises a eyebrow really ? Because mom called to check in on us.

We told her everything was fine and told her you stayed behind with Violetta

That she thought was weird because she couldn't reach you.

I must have been to busy with the report for school I thought.

His phone still was silenced he only turned it on 10 minutes before you called violetta lied.

I silently thank her for that because I didn't look forward to telling them we had been busy for school.

We start eating.

( Izzy pov )

knew they were lying but I didn't hurt Alec by saying that.

But I ws gonna have a good talk with Violetta about my brother.

I decide that as we walk to the institute.

So what is going on with you and my brother ?

Nothing.

Nothing you really want me to believe that ?

Yes.

Then why did you lye ?

Doesn't matter.

She walks away

What is going on with those two ?

I had to find out as soon as possible.


End file.
